


El chico del pelo azul

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance, Secret love, secret in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: A Victoire le gusta Teddy. Y si no que se lo digan a su amiga.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley





	El chico del pelo azul

[ **El chico del pelo azul** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11104911/1/El-chico-del-pelo-azul)

* * *

Acaba de pasar por vuestro lado, saludándote. Le devuelves el saludo con una sonrisa boba.

Becca se fija en él y sonríe con picardía. Mascullas entre dientes que se lo quite de la cabeza, que él es tuyo. Ella ríe. Piensa que bromeas hasta que tu mirada amenazadora le borra la sonrisa.

Bufa.

Acaba de descubrir algo que ignoraba completamente. Por lo visto eres más transparente de lo que creías y ha descubierto tu secreto con el chico del pelo azul. Te pregunta desde cuándo estás enamorada de él. Tu única respuesta es «desde el primer día que le conocí».


End file.
